Your Job Or Me
by MirukoUchiha
Summary: Hinata Is Fed Up Of Sasuke Cancelling Dates Just Because He Cant Take One Day Off Of Work.-Adopted By Echo Uchiha-
1. Chapter 1

He Grabbed Her Shoulders And Tight-Lipped He Said "Dont Walk Away When Im Talking To You." Hinata Snatched Her Shoulder From His Grip. " Sasuke, I'm Done With Your Lying

Ways. Its Either The Movie Business Or Me! Your Choice." "You Know I Cant Walk Away From This!" "Then I'm Leaving. Goodbye _**Uchiha-san." **_Hinata Picked Up Her Purse And Left Sasuke Without A Look Back. She Was Gone _Forever._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata-Sama!" Neji said. "Yes Neji?" "Not to sound rude but why are you here" Hinata looked to her feet. "Hinata...?" She started to cry. "Sasuke picked his job ove me! He worked too much and I

wanted to have family time like a normal family but he had a big movie star wanting him at the primere. He chose THAT over ME!" Neji, being the big cousin that he is, hugged her. "Its okay Hinata, he'll see that no job can top his wife." Hinata nodded and softly smiled. "Thank you Neji." "So who is the movie star?" "Sakura Uzumaki. She's staring in the movie Sasuke produced" Neji thought about it. "You can stay here for tonight but in the morning you have to decide what you gonna do about Sasuke. Okay?" "I understand Neji. Thank you." She smiled and walked to the guest room

Sasuke was mad. How Hinata leave like that? HE should be mad at HER. She knows how this movie primere means alot to him. 'Damn!' he slamed his fist down on the counter. "FUCK! How could she make me choose!" he hung his head. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' He looked at his wedding ring. 'Shit. I need to make this right.' Sasuke picked up his phone and called Hinata. **"Hello?"** "Hinata, where are you?" **"I'm somewhere where I am the top choice." **"Look Hinata, this primere will get my name even bigger. I dont see why your so upset." **"I'm upset because everytime I set up a date you cancel because its on the same date as the movie primere. Sasuke its so much I can handle but when you blow me off for 10 times in a row, thats when I snap." **"Hinata, its not like I don't come home to you at night! I'm not a workaholic!" **"You might as well be. Goodbye Sasuke."** Hinata hung up after that. Sasuke threw his phone. "Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Uzumaki was getting "prepped" up in her dressing room for her big primere. "Mizuki, can you please call my husband and tell him he's going to be late and that is **NOT **acceptable." Mizuki Hanamori is Sakura's understudy/ asistant. She handle everything Sakura doesn't or can not do. "Yes ." "Haruko, how does this dress look for the primere?" Sakura asked her assistant. Haruko put her finger to her lips. "... dont you think its a bit too... bright?" Sakura is wearing a sun yellow gown with pink stripes. "No I think its perfect. The colors fit good with my complexion and plus it has Naruto's favorite color!" She squealed. Haruko rolled her eyes "But ... its about what the press thinks." "Sakura shot a glare at Hauko. "Listen...Haruko... what the press thinks is what the press thinks. I can give two shits about what they write. Now come on... its show time. "Yes ma'am. Sorry for voicing my opinon." Sakura walked out the dressing room. Mizuki sighed. Her boss can be sometimes annoying. She walked out and closed the door. She then took out her cell phone and called Naruto. "_Hello?" _", Sakura-sama says your gonna miss the primere and its not going to fly with her." _"DAMN! Was that today? I knew I forgot something! Thanks for telling me Mizuki-San." _"No problem. Later Sir." Mizuki hung up after Naruto did. **'This is gonna be a long day.'**

* * *

><p>How could she make him chose like this! Sasuke walked from his couch to the wall and back. What should he do? Miss his primere or forget Hinata for the night? He growled in anger. Either way it's a loselose situation. Just then his phone ranged. Sasuke sighed and picked it up. "What!" "Gosh somebody pissed." "The fuck you want Itachi." his older brother rolled his eyes. "Did you forget that you asked me to pick you and Hinata up tonight?" "She's not going. We had a fight." "Well no wonder why you're in a bad mood." "Yeah. I don't know what to do." "I Do."

* * *

><p>Hinata laid on the bed in the guess room. She was glad that somebody cared enough to even put her up. She sighed when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Hello Hinahina." "Hey Tachi. What can I do for you?" "You can get dressed in something pretty and meet me outside. I'll be waiting." With that he hung up. Hinata stared at her phone. <strong>'What does he have planned?'<strong>


End file.
